


Father.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, church, nasty little chat, sorry - Freeform, too short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This just came out of nowhere.</p></blockquote>





	Father.

"Father, forgive me," Adam's voice rose before the small holed window, head bowed, eyes shut and fingers interwining bringing both hands together. "I'm addicted to my boyfriend's dick."

A sigh came from the other side from the window and it stung Adam right in his heart making it clutch. He bit his lips with a shy but amused smile messing up with his features.

"Sometimes, loving you is just so hard." Blake's voice came from the other side before he pulled the small window open, glaring at Adam who was giggling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored." Adam gave him a puppy eyes, "who works on Sundays?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this is a church. Churches work on Sundays." Blake backed on the chair he's sitting on, folding his arms, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"When are you coming back home?" Adam asked fidgeting in his seat. "I'm kinda horny."

Blake sighed again and closed the small window."gimme an hour."

"Really?!" Adam said loud fingertips clinging to the holes of the window closing his face to it, trying to see Blake through the holes.

"Hushhh, yes. Now go home" Blake said with a finger before his lips. "Lord, why am I in love with such loud person."

"I thought you like it when I'm loud."

"For the god's sake, go home."

"Okay, okay but, I'm wearing your favorite thong tonight, so you better not be late."

"I will if you don't go home now" 

"Okay, I love you." Adam made a sound of a kiss close to the window, just to make sure Blake hear it.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere.


End file.
